Ace Korimachi
| birthdate =April 25th | age =Part-I: 30 Part-II: 34 | gender =Male | height =Part-I: 198.12cm Part-2: 208.28cm | weight =Part-I: 76.2035 Part-II: 87.7701kg | blood type =AB | hometown =Sol Valley | countryoforigin =Rasengakure | countryofliving =Konohagakure | affiliation =Yoshigakure | previous affiliation =Rasengakure Konohagakure Neo Akatsuki | occupation =Kage | previous occupation =Hexoshigakure ANBU Division Hexoshigakure Seal Division | team =None | previous team =Helixian 3 | partner =Miyoko Takara | previous partner =Kiki Asannoo, Elite Yoshifumi | family =Kana Kormachi (Father) Naomi Senju (Mother) Sai Korimachi (Older Brother) Saisha Korimachi (Younger Sister) Kekkai Korimachi(Distant Relative) Niyya Korimachi (Daughter) Kiki Asannoo (Deceased Spouse) Miyoko Takara (Spouse) | clan =Helixian Clan | clanbranch =Korimachi Branch | rank =Kage (1st Purazumakage) | classification =Sage Kage S-Rank Missing-Nin | reg =49325 | academy =9 | chunin =10 | jonin =12 | kekkei =Noryokugan Kodona Noryokugan Mugen Kodona Noryokugan EMS Release Creation Release (Left Eye) Destruction Release (Right Eye) | tota = | beast = | hiden =Phasion Technique Body Modification Technique | unique =Telomere Regeneration Highly Immense Chakra Volume | nature =Earth Release Wind Release Fire Release Lightning Release EMS Release Creation Release Destruction Release | jutsu = | weapons =Naginata of Assimilation Metrochronus }} Appearance Personality History Ace Korimachi is a legendary shinobi that reigns from Hexoshigakure, in the Land of Plasma. A lot of mystery surrounds him, but his feats and talents are well known throughout the 5 great nations. During several key parts in his life, Ace helped his village win several wars, but it had some really severe permanent effects on his mind as well as why he's prone to getting seriousness out of very simple comments and situations. In the war against the Hidden Air Village, Ace used 2 physical clones with his Dyson Sphere Technique: Endless Power, and preform Fire Release: Eternal Flaming Inferno Fire Spout, Fire Release: Expanding Fire Stream, and Fire Release: Hyper-sonic Phoenix Flower simultaneously. This combination of top-tier techniques devastated the Air Village so their shinobi thought they'd overpower Ace with Water Release jutsu. When Ace saw this, he sealed their fate with EMS Release: Super Nova, wiping the entire village from the face of the earth. At age 16, Rasengakure went to war with the Kagakure (Hidden Fire Village) and suffered severe burns to the inside of his entire chakra network due to the opponents Fire Release: Cataclysmic Rasangan. His sister Saisha Korimachi used her Space-Time Release to heal Ace but not before the enemy harmed his girlfriend Kiki Asannoo. Upon Hearing this, Ace awakened his Yuigonshikko and proceeded to wipe out several fortified enemy battalions. After one of the enemies disabled his Yuigonshikko, and proceeded to badly hurt his sister, he proceeded to kill that shinobi with Metrochronus and then destroyed the Hidden Fire Village with a massive Event Horizon Ocular Focus, fainting in the progress. After coming to, Ace was told that Rasangakure won the war thanks to his efforts and bravery in the heat of battle. Natural Energy Absorption Ace was born in Rasengakure, located in the Land of Plasma. That land has a large resivor of natural energy, making it abundant. Since his clan was natives of that land, over the centuries their bodies became naturally infused with it, giving birth to more diverse kekkei genkai that other lands. This explains why the Helixian Clan has so many diverse kekkei genkai natures. Abilities Chakra Control, Potency and Reserves Ace has such impeccable control over his chakra that he can control thousands of trillions if individual photons at varying energy levels simultaneously. Due to Ace harboring the Exiled Entity, his almost always conceals his true chakra potency. Ace normal chakra it potent enough that when partially released, it can make people around him feel as if they are experiencing 9 to 12 times normal gravity; enough to make people instantly blackout and often makes strong shinobi fall to their knees in recognition. Releasing his full chakra potency has actually been known to kill shinobi with 10 feet of him. When his chakra is release when in the Exiled Entity form, people around him are often paralysed in a deep sense of sudden fear that can be pinpointed or explained. Some claim it's caused by Ace's demeanor, while other speculate that it's because of the enhanced form he's taken, while in-fact, it stems from the Exiled Entity himself. Ace has always had potent chakra since his has a baby, noted by his father to give a slight burning sensation upon touching his skin. As Ace got older his chakra got more potent, to the point that at age 9, he accidentally gave several classmates severe sunburn and several other radiation sickness. His chakra density is so high that he can willingly make hard-light constructs as hard as steel and as hot as the surface of the sun. Because he possess such masterful skill at manipulating the entire electromagnetic spectrum, Ace is effectively immune to heat, inside and outside of his body. By using EMS chakra, Ace can transfer electrical signals through his body via fiber optic-like nerves, effectively making him exponentially faster than most shinobi. When cut by blades enemy shinobi have noticed that light physically shines from the cuts with such intensity that it can burn their eyes and has been known to blind anyone within a 2 foot radius of the wound. Ace has been known to dissipate his blood into light when needed. Perception Born with genes genetically modified many generations ago by the Helixian Clan Leader, Ace has naturally good perception, acuity, and analytical skills, Able to spot a single flame in broad daylight from several miles away. His eyes are so great that they can easily keep track of objects traveling at hypersonic speeds. After devloping and using his Instant Taijutsu fighting style, as well as the Mantis Shrimp Style, Ace developed ocular skills capable of keeping up with objects moving near lightspeed while using Instant Taijutsu. Muscularity Since age 6 up until the time he was 18, Ace has been under the tutelage of his father Kana to help develope his. His muscle movements have been observed to be so fast that if it wasn't for his incredible healing factor, he'd break and or shatter his bones from his muscles moving so fast. Phasion Technique At a young age, Ace's sister taught him her unique hiden technique that would allow him to pass through objects and vice versa, unharmed. After awakening his Noryokugan Ace mastered this secret technique and even took it up a step. Interactive Phasion Using the advanced mechanics behind his Phasion Technique, Ace took it up a level and learned how to interact with matter without it being able to interact with him. Fifth Order Quadruple Quadrant Seal Ace created this seal at the age of 9 and is actually one of the most powerful chakra seals ever made in Rasengakure's history. He originally used the seal to absorb the ambient EMS chakra that leaked from his body at a young age. Later, he began using it to store excess chakra in-case of emergencies, special occasions or conditions. This would later prove to be a fact, as he uses his stored chakra to utilize The Arts of Absorption: Final Absorption. EMS Release Chakra Photosynthesis Just like plants use photosynthesis convert sunlight into energy, Ace can convert sunlight into chakra. EMS Release Mastery Ace has masteed his kekkei genkai to such a degree that he's been known to make surrounding shinobi go blind by preventing light from entering their eyes. He can maniulate light to form powerful lasers with his fignertips or enormous beams by emitting light from his palms. By manipulating light itself, he can appear to put people under genjutsu by manipulating what people see, and since he can convert light into hard light and emulate chakra by use of light, he can make it seem like real genjutsu, despite not disrupting his opponents chakra. He has even been known to take the heat right out of an opponents body with EMS Release: Cooling Palm. He skills in utilizing the EMS Release is not restricted to just radio waves, or even microwaves, but x-rays and gamma rays as well. Fire Release Mastery Ace has incredible talent for Fire Release techniques, so much that he has earn the moniker "Incinerator Ace". He has been known to spew white hot flames from his mouth at hyper-sonic speed, Fire Release: Hyper-sonic Phoenix Flower. Using that jutsu alone, he has reduced forests to ashes and vaporized lakes near instantly. Since he first learned the Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique, Ace has been fasinated with and gained ever increasing talent in Fire Release Techniques. Able to even utilize flames of different colors, Ace's fire techniques are so hot that they can reach temperatures of 9000°C (16232°F), effectively ionizing his fire into plasma and able to melt through and ionize nearly any substance naturally produced by Earth release users. Lightning Release Mastery Since the age of 9, Ace has been fascinated with speed and agility, which would eventually lead to his moniker of "The Fastest Shinobi Alive". Every day Ace would train with his father to help him get faster. After many lessons in properly utilizing Lightning Release chakra, Ace augmented his body with lightning release chakra, which eventually allowed him to surpass the 4th Raikage with boosted with his lightning release armor. But Ace wanted to be even faster, as he wanted his speed to rival and even surpass that of Minato Namikaze with using his Flying Thunder God Kunai. A few years later, he invented the Hard-Light Technique utilizing his EMS Release kekkei genkai, which allowed him to travel at light speed. Hexoshigakure Handsign System Hexoshigakure has a unique handsign system in-which they sealed the 35 Helixian Elements into 35 handsigns. Combined with his extremely high dexterity of nealy 12 handsigns a second, Ace can form 5 handsigns and preform 5 jutsu simultaneously. In the war against the Hidden Air Village, Ace used 2 physical clones with his Dyson Sphere Technique: Endless Power, and preform Fire Release: Eternal Flaming Inferno Fire Spout, Fire Release: Expanding Fire Stream, and Fire Release: Hyper-sonic Phoenix Flower simultaneously. This combination of top-tier techniques devastated the Air Village so their shinobi thought they'd overpower Ace with Water Release jutsu. When Ace saw this, he sealed their fate with EMS Release: Planck Temperature, wiping the entire village from the face of the earth. Helixian DNA Instead of Double Helix DNA, Hexlian's have 7 Helix DNA; Septduple Helix DNA. The 7th DNA Strand it very special and is artificial in nature, created and infused into Hexlian DNA by the Leader of the Helixian Clan. Noryokugan Ability Eye (能力眼) Abilities of the Ace's Noryokugan *Ace's Right Noryokugan eye naturally gives off a Yin Release chakra arua *Ace's Left Noryokugan eye naturally gives off a Yang Release chakra arua *Both eyes naturally give of a Natural Energy Aura, which is why Natives of the land of are often born with advanced elemental Kekkei Genkai. *Allows the user to naturally absorb ambient Natural Energy *Allows the user to see chakra through solid objects and barriers *Can see the flow of chakra in living things and distinguish individuals by a unique chakra frequency *Ace's Noryokugan can see at different levels of the electromagnetic spectrum, thanks to his kekkei genkai *Allows the potential to utilize all 5 basic chakra natures *Allows mastery over known advanced chakra natures *Highly advanced Perception *Exhibits very intricate, tri-symmetrical and complex patterns Kodona Noryokugan Advanced Ability Eye (高度な能力眼) Fukahikōkei Event Horizon Ocular Focus (不可避光景), literally meaning "Unavoidable, Inevitable, Inescapable Sight". Dimensional Medium Transition One of the techniques gained after awakening his Kodona Noryokugan, this allows Ace to transfer the area and all persons within, up to a certain distance, to another dimension. Using this technique used to consume a massive amount of chakra, but through training and practice Ace has such mastery over the technique that he can transfer himself and people, excluding his surroundings at the cost of medium chakra usage. Mugen Kodona Noryokugan Infinite Advanced Ability Eye (無限高度な能力眼) The Mugen Kodona Noryokugan (MKN) grants the user 36 unique abilities. Ace's MKN is unique in the fact that it specializes in Space-Time, Space, and Time based, techniques. These techniques may be unique, but most of them are ultimate extentions of previous abilities awakened in the Kodona Noryokugan and Noryokugan stages of the eye. Primary Level Techniques There are 18 primary level techniques, while corresponds to the 18 dots on the outer section of the Mugen Kodona Noryokugan. These abilities manifest themselves as unique Space-Time Techniques. Secondary Level Techniques There are 12 secondary level techniques, while corresponds to the 12 dots on the middle section of the Mugen Kodona Noryokugan. These abilities manifest themselves Tertiary Level Techniques There are 6 tertiary level techniques, while corresponds to the 6 dots on the inner section of the Mugen Kodona Noryokugan. Destruction Release Destruction Release manifests itself in Ace's Right Eye. Creation Release Creation Release manifests itself in Ace's Left Eye. Purgatory Rengoku (煉獄) This ability allows Ace to stop his opponent or an object for 5 seconds, putting it in a form of stasis. This technique effectively stops targets in their tracks, capable of stopping them in midair. Recharge time is 30 seconds. Heiretsujiko Parallel Self (並列自己) Kūkan-tekina ton'neru Spatial Tunnel (空間的なトンネル) One of the 17 primary Mugen Kodona Noryokugan abilities. Once a target is chosen and the technique activated, regardless of distance traveled, speed of travel, or direction of travel, the opponent can't get any closer or further from the user of the technique. This technique in a way also applies to a majority of techniques used by the target on the user. This cooldown period of the technique is twice the duration time. Jūryokurenzushōgai Gravitational Lensing Barrier (重力レンズ障害) Destruction Release Fuinjutsu At one point in the history of Rasangakure, they developed such a good relationship with Uzugakure that the latter taught their techniques to the former. The Helixian Clan Leader ultimately passed this art down the generations to the Shinobi of Rasangakure's Sealing Division. Kana Korimachi passed this down to Ace at a young age, and Ace developed such skill in fuinjutsu that he developed the Fifth Order Quadruple Quadrant Seal, one of Rasangakure's most powerful chakra seals, at age 9. Ace's prowess in this field is so advanced that he can seal 10 miles of space within 1 mile of space, all while appearing normal from the outside. Kenjutsu Mastery Kinjutsu Mastery Through years of constant experimentation and training with various chakra natures, Ace has mastered the art of forbidden jutsu. His prowess in this area makes him an extreme force to be reckoned with. Knowing over 300 unique kinjutsu, many of which he created himself and sealed away, he has considerable knowledge in preforming forbidden techniques, which when combined with his extreme dexterity, allows him to cast 5 different kinjutsu simultaneously. Fighting Styles Unpredictable Fighting Style By utilizing his EMS Release to emit complete "flash copies" of himself, he can effectively fool the opponent into thinking there are multiple Ace's, as well as making it seem like he's moving in one direction while he's truly moving in another, making his fighting style truly unpredictable. Style of the Dimensional Path *Dimensional Path: Space Arts *Dimensional Path: Time Arts *Dimensional Path: Space-Time Arts Style of the Physical Path By utilizing the Physical Path of the Sage Art: Four Paths of Empowerment, Ace developed a unique fighting style that takes advantage of the physics from within and around his own and the opponents body, which include the manipulation of Inertia, Transduction, Momentum, Gravity, Friction and Electromagnetism. Ace has such skill in this technique that he can use all 4 paths in one body, similar to the Six Paths Technique Rinnegan wielders use. Each of these arts can be used offensively or defensively. *Physical Path Style: Inertial Arts *Physical Path Style: Transduction Arts *Physical Path Style: Momentum Arts *Physical Path Style: Gravitation Arts *Physical Path Style: Friction Arts *Physical Path Style: Electromagnetic Arts Destruction Fists *Based on the Five Venom Fists from the movie "True Legend* By coursing Destruction Release chakra through fists, Ace can cause bodily destruction when his fist make contact with the opponent. Mantis Shrimp Style *Mantis Shrimp Style: Newtonian Punch *Mantis Shrimp Style: Newtonian Kick *Mantis Shrimp Style: Newtonian Barrage *Mantis Shrimp Style: Newtonian Palm *Mantis Shrimp Style: Pressure Point Bombardment *Mantis Shrimp Style: One-Inch Punch Helixian Art: Swift Pressure Fist Helixian Art: Swift Pressure Palm Helixian Art: Instant Taijutsu *Instant Taijutsu: Lightspeed Punch Tools Metrochonus Momentum Stopper Ultimate Edge Relationships Kiki Asannoo Someone Ace always refered to as his "Pride and Joy", Kiki and Ace grew up together, quickly forming what would became a lifelong friendship, often hanging out with like two peas in a pod. They were from the same clan but different branches, with Ace hailing from the Helxian Clan's Korimachi Branch and Kiki reigning from the Asannoo Branch Picking up on her naturally purple hair, Ace once told Kiki "I like you" which officially started Kikis quest to earn Ace's heart, instead of the other way around. As they grew older, Ace developed feelings for Kiki, thought he prefered to show them in actions. He eventually won her heart by saving her life during Rasangakures first war since Ace was born, with Ace being age 7 and she herself age 6. When Ace risked his life to save her from debris, as saw this as an act of couragousness, causing her to awaken her Noryokugan, just moments before he awakened his. Ace was ultimately responsible for her earning the moniker "Kiki of the Jet Release". He was also resposible for her Jet Release appearing as lighting-like fire. During their late teens (Kiki 17 and Ace 18), Kiki became pregnant with and 9 months later, gave birth to their beautiful daughter, Niyya Korimachi. Ultimately, Kiki was killed by an unknown shinobi at some point during a mission. Upon finding out, the news shocked Ace to the core, and he was forever changed. This lead to him leaving YÅshigakure and travelling the world for years without making contact with his family or friends. He also vowed that if he ever caught the person that killed her, he'd kill them without hesitation or forgiveness. Before leaving to travel the world, he covered Kikis body in chakra before encasing her in a special crystal and built a shrine around it equipped with a Phasion Seal, so nothing could even harm her again. This shrine became know as "The Asannoo Memorial Shrine" in her memory and honor. Raido X Raido X is a shinobi Ace has heard many legends about and he wishes to meet and befriend this shinobi himself. Stats Role Plays *Dance of The Prodigy *Meeting of Shinobi: Shinzui and Ace *Paths, Principles, Arts: Raido X vs Ace K Bingo Book Ace is an S-Rank Missing-Nin reigning from Rasengakure. Due to the complete destruction of 2 villages, 2 entire countries and an entire battalion of S-rank Shinobi. *Ace's bounty is 556 Billion Ryo. *Extremely dangerous in Taijutsu *Wields the Noryokugan *Capable of Sage Mode *Expert in Kinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu